The Shiresland Fairy Tales/Credits
MPAA Rating Opening Credits Michael Shires presents from Matthew Mouse Productions A Brian W. Armstrong Film Bruce Willis The Shiresland Fairy Tales Starring: Matthew Mouse as Bill Cranky Michelle Mouse as Emily Cranky Douglas Duck as The Storyteller and Boofy as Bozziwig Teleplay by James Herbert Written by Bruce Thompson Original Score by Stanley Myers Songs by David Shire and Marc Shaiman From the novel by Cottingley Fairies Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson Executive Producer: Michael Shires Produced by David W. Armstrong Directed by Brian W. Armstrong Closing Credits Production Design by Doug Scheib Art Director: Maurice Nelson Director of Photography: James Wilson Film Editor: Roy Tanner Custome Design by Polly Smith Producer of Vistual Effects: Thomas G. Smith The Shiresland Performers: Charles Martinet Frank Welker Paul Winchell Neil Ross Michael Bell Alan Oppenheimer John Stephenson Pat Pinney Jim Cummings Pat Fraley Maggie Roswell and John Shires Scrolling Credits Second Unit Director: David Wallace Puppeteer Co-ordinator: Nigel Cross Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards Production Assistant: Terri Gauskin Storyboard Artists: Andy Roper Jean Flynn Phil Morris 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: John Atwell Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designer: George Eckert Set Decorator: Marvin March Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Casting by Michael Wallace Cast: Additional Shiresland Performers: David Barclay Michelle Stevens Nigel Plaskitt David Arthur Wendy Miller Sarah Shires Fred Miller Michael K. Frith Robin Reed Peter Warren Shiresland Consultants: Kathryn Parrell Don Smith Sarah W. Armstrong Robin Stevens Don Austen Larry Smith James Murray Brad Williams Mike Quinn Mari Kaestle Additional Puppeteers: John Lovelady Simon J. Williamson George Wallace John Henson Adam Hunt Michael Earl Bob Payne Brian Muehl Ian Allen Robbie Barnett Puppeteers: Marcus Clarke Sue Dacre Michele Fabian-Jones Pat Garrett Jane Howell Ronnie Le Drew Frances Patterson Kip Rathke Patrick Comerford Brian Herring Peter Abrahamson Carpenters: Marcus Clarke Sue Dacre Michele Fabian-Jones Pat Garrett Jane Howell Ronnie Le Drew Frances Patterson Kip Rathke Patrick Comerford Brian Herring Jim Eustermann Eric Fiedler Bruce Spaulding Fuller Jim McPherson David Penikas John Robles Dianna Smith Karen S. Spiegel Bill Sturgeon Tommy Williamson Wes C. Caefer Costumers: Robin Borman William A. Campbell Linda Henrikson Mitchell Ray Kenney Murray Lantz Barbara Matera Wardrobes: Francis Wright Richard Coombs Simon Buckley Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Script Editor: Patrick Barrett Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor: Roy Field Visual Effects Designer: Richard Bain Visual Effects Producer: Alan Church Special Effects Special Effects Technician: Paul Slootweg Special Effects Supervisor: Brian Smithies Animatronic Model Designer: Vince Abbott Special Effects Compositor: Jules Findley Senior Special Effects Modeller: Paul Stephenson Special Effects Trainee: Alistair Williams Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dresser: James Walsh Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Music Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design and Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Animal Trained Created by Puppets by Playboard Puppets and Movable Features Songs "Shout" Music and Lyrics by Henry Sharples "One More Sleep 'Til Easter" Music and Lyrics by Marc Shaiman and David Shire "Old Nellie" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman "When Hate is Gone" Music and Lyrics by Paul Wallace "It Feels Like Easter" Music and Lyrics by Bob Young "Easter Scat" Music and Lyrics by Mike Harding "You are the One" Music and Lyrics by Keith Hopwood "Finale - Tonights the Night (and This is it)" Music and Lyrics by Guy Gross "I Will Always Love You" Written by Dolly Parton Produced by David Foster Performed by Whitney Houston "Queen of the Night" Written by Whitney Houston, LA Reid, Babyface and Daryl Simmons Performed by Whitney Houston Whitney Houston Appears Courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. Sound Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers: Terry Claborn Jim Passon Special Thanks Ron Lynch Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Music Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios The Village and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Negative Cutting by: Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Filmed at New York City and Los Angeles, California Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater Original Soundtrack Available from Prints by © 1992 The Michael Shires Company All Rights Reserved Category:Opening Credits Category:Opening credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Closing credits Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Michael Shires films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Matthew Mouse films Category:Credits Category:Panavision/Other Category:Deluxe Category:Kodak Motion Picture Film/Other Category:Dolby/Other Category:MPAA/Other Category:Motion Picture Association Of America/Other